1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for protecting automobile surfaces.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The problem of protecting the outer surface of an automobile from inadvertent impact from swinging doors and the like is not new. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,695 issued to McBee, for example, shows a bumper for use on the side of an automobile. The protection device shown by this patent is designed to be attached to a window channel, roof trim or top of an opened window. A collapsible car body guard member is suspended from the position where it has been secured to protect the body of the automobile from opened car doors. The problem with this type of device is readily apparent. This protective bumper requires that the user physically place it on his car every time he uses it and storage of this device within the car is necessary.
There are a number of other patents which also recognize that automobiles are prone to damage when the door of an adjacent automobile is opened. These patents focus on protecting the door of the adjacent automobile by placing a protection device on the door which is opened. For example a retractable door bumper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,510 which utilizes a mechanical assembly to extend a marproof bumper upon opening a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,193 shows a retractable protector for an automobile door. This device extends beyond the normal contour of an automobile door when the automobile door is opened, to protect adjacent cars. This device is retracted when the door is closed and therefore cannot be used to protect the door from adjacent cars.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,264 shows a door edge guard which is activated upon opening a door; a plunger is used to activate the door protection guard when the door is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,338 is an edge guard mechanism for the edge of a vehicle door. This device is connected to the latching mechanism of an automobile and is intended to extend upon opening the door. Although this door edge guard forms a part of the trim of an automobile, it does not protect the length of the door from adjacent automobiles hitting against the door. In fact, when a car having the device taught by this patent is parked with the door closed it is not protected from adjacent cars.
It is well known to put trim on a car for both decoration and protection from contact with adjacent objects. The protection afforded by conventional trim is limited to the thickness of the actual trim. Considering the irregularities of the contours of doors, a misalignment of the trim on a subject door with the edge of an adjacent door will not provide protection if the trim does not extend beyond a necessary limit. Since conventional trim must have an aesthetic component as well as a protective component, it is desired that trim for a car door not be thick or bulky. It can be appreciated therefore that there is a often a compromise between aesthetic appeal of the trim and its functional utility as a protective device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,196 teaches a device for protecting the side of an automobile. This device requires manually extending a device away from the surface to be protected.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a decorative trim which can serve the purpose of protecting the side of an automobile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trim for an automobile which is movable independently from the movement of the object it is intended to protect.